La chica de la cueva
by MikuCrazySmile
Summary: El curioso Henry Mills tiene un nuevo reto: descubrir qué secretos esconde la cueva del bosque, y qué relación tiene con Regina. Por otra parte, un desesperado doctor Whale empieza a indagar sobre la muerte de su prometida, que tal vez no fue como él creía.
1. El mensaje

Era por la mañana en Storybrooke y sus habitantes ya empezaban sus rutinas, Granny's abría sus puertas y preparaba el desayuno a sus clientes, Ruby colocaba las mesas y limpiaba para que estuviese todo a gusto de la gente. Como todas las mañanas, el Doctor Whale se presentaba en el establecimiento y pedía un café antes de ir a trabajar. Todos se preguntaban quién era en el mundo de los cuentos, ya que prefirió no decirlo, solo se sabía que odiaba a Regina por todo lo que le arrebató, y eso no daba muchas pistas. ¿Pero qué pudo arrebatarle a este interesante personaje? Henry se hacía muchas preguntas respecto a él, quería conocer todos los secretos de su pueblo, y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlos uno por uno. Aquí empieza la historia, con el nuevo plan de Henry, la "**_operación anaconda_**".

Ese día Henry no tenía clase, por las vacaciones de Navidad, lo que le daba más tiempo para investigar sobre Whale y los secretos que esconde tras esa bata de doctor, estaba convencido de que alguien tenía que conocerle aparte de Regina, que no le diría nada a su hijo. Y sabía que ese alguien sería el que todo lo sabe, el Oscuro, Rumpelstiltskin. Tal vez si hacía un trato con él le desvelaría algo sobre Whale, así que cogió un par de joyas de su madre y algunas de las cosas más valiosas que tenía, por si le podían interesar. Pero esto no lo iba a hacer solo, así que fue a buscar a Emma para que le ayudara, seguramente estaba en comisaría con David, tal vez él también quería ayudar, así que se puso en marcha a la comisaría. Cuando llegó estaban allí, tomando café y chocolate con canela, con donuts de acompañamiento. Henry entró con una gran sonrisa, Emma en cuanto le vio supo que le iba a pedir algo importante.

* * *

Ese día, Regina se levantó temprano, Henry dormía, y aunque sabía que no le importaba, le dejó una nota avisando de que no iba a estar en toda la mañana porque tenía que hacer algo importante, pero no decía a dónde iba ni lo que tenía que hacer, por si a Henry le daba por meter las narices en asuntos ajenos. Cogió su coche y se dirigió al bosque, aparcó en un terreno arenoso y continuó su camino andando, comprobando todo el rato que nadie la seguía, ya que todos pretendían matarla. Se dirigió a un gran árbol, un árbol centenario que había resistido de todo, se apoyó en él y se puso a escribir un mensaje que decía "9:30 árbol centenario, cueva de las almas cantoras", no lo envió directamente, esperó unos minutos, avistó a unos metros una cueva y le dio a "enviar". Sonrió satisfactoriamente, tenía algún secreto en esa cueva y ese árbol… Un rato después empezaron a llegar pájaros, venían desde lejos, no eran propios del lugar, se apoyaban en las enormes ramas del árbol centenario, esperando algo. Regina miró el reloj, aun faltaban quince minutos para las nueve y media, pero los pájaros parecían entusiasmados y deseosos de que empezara, como si no quisieran perder el sitio, pero, ¿por qué había tantos pájaros? ¿Qué esperaban? ¿y qué eran las almas cantoras? Regina sabía perfectamente lo que eran, y la persona a la que envió el mensaje también, y parece ser que estaba a punto de comenzar lo que quiera que fuese. Pasados diez minutos apenas quedaba un hueco en el gran árbol centenario, estaba lleno de pájaros y pequeñas criaturas del bosque, pero no hacían un solo ruido, como si no quisieran perderse nada. Regina miraba el móvil impaciente, pensando que no llegaría a tiempo, pero cuando solo faltaban dos minutos, se oyó un ruido a lo lejos que alertó a los animales, pero no abandonaron su puesto, unos segundos más tarde apareció el acompañante de Regina, esta le miró y volvió a sonreír con cierta satisfacción. El acompañante se acomodó en el árbol y Regina dijo : Que comience el espectáculo.

* * *

Emma no tuvo más remedio que acompañar a Henry a la tienda de Gold si no quería que se metiese en algún lío o hiciese alguna locura. El señor Gold estaba en el mostrador, esperando la llegada de Emma y Henry. Les miró, esperando que dijesen algo.

-Hola señor Gold, me gustaría hablar con usted.-Dijo Henry con decisión.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿De tu madre, tal vez?- Bromeó Gold.

-Verá, usted lo sabe todo, así que tal vez podría hablarme sobre Whale y su conexión con mi madre. Y como sé que todo tiene un precio para usted, he traído objetos que tal vez le interesen.-Sacó los objetos, las joyas y demás, dejando a los adultos atónitos.

Sonó el teléfono de Gold, cuando vio el mensaje que recibió, sonrió y dijo:

-Lo siento, Henry, tengo que irme, continuaremos esta conversación otro día.-Dicho esto, salió de la tienda y se marchó con el coche.

Emma miró a Henry con seriedad, Henry miró al suelo, sabía que lo de las joyas no había estado bien, pero la curiosidad le pudo. La mirada de Emma daba a entender que la investigación sobre Whale había acabado, pero esto no quedaba así, había muchos más secretos en Storybrooke que podía descubrir, y ya sabía cuál era el siguiente objetivo: en una de las historias de su libro se mencionaban ciertos lugares en los que las parejas se solían reunir y que tenían historias bastante interesantes, uno de esos lugares era El Árbol Centenario, un viejo árbol que tenía unas raíces tan enormes que los enamorados se podían sentar en ellas y escuchar los cantos que provenían del siguiente lugar que se menciona, la cueva de las almas cantoras. Eran lugares que a Henry le interesaban mucho, y como bien decía el libro, el árbol centenario resistía todo, incluso la magia, así que pensó que el hechizo no pudo con él y que este estaría en el bosque de Storybrooke. Esta vez no le dijo nada a Emma, ni a sus abuelos, simplemente cogió la mochila y se puso en marcha hacia el bosque.


	2. La pérdida de Whale

El mensaje de Gold estaba claro, "9:30 árbol centenario cueva de las almas cantoras", en su mundo, Rumpelstiltskin gozaba de la hermosa voz que provenía de la cueva, la voz era de una joven que estaba atrapada allí por un maleficio de Regina, y el no pensaba meterse en los asuntos de la mujer, no era importante para él, la muchacha no tenía ningún valor para él, no tenía por qué hacerle el favor, a no ser que quisiera hacer un trato.

Cuando llegó, el árbol estaba lleno de animales, como siempre, y Regina le miró sonriente, ambos empezaron a disfrutar del concierto que se les ofrecía, normalmente duraban media hora, pero ese día era especial, hoy, hace muchos años, fue encerrada ahí, condenada a cantar hasta que la soltaran.

Pasada la hora que estuvo cantando, Rumpelstiltskin decidió hacerle a Regina la pregunta que tanto le rondaba por la cabeza desde hace tiempo…

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó

-Nadie importante, una huérfana.-Contestó desinteresada, pero él sabía que había algo más

-¿Sólo? ¿Y por qué la condenaste entonces?-Sonrió, notó que Regina se puso un poco tensa por la pregunta.

-Fue una pequeña venganza por mentirme.-Miró al suelo, como si hubiese recordado algo…

-¿De quién hablamos en realidad, Majestad?- Se había dado cuenta de que la muchacha no tenía la culpa, sino que pagaba por el delito de otro.

-De alguien que me mintió para beneficiarse.-Su cara ya no tenía expresión triste, sino de rabia. Solo con mirarla a los ojos Gold supo de quién hablaba.

-Whale…-Dijo sonriendo, después de eso, se marchó dejando sola a Regina.

Henry llegó a un terreno arenoso y se dio cuenta de que había dos coches aparcados: el de su madre y el del señor Gold. Esto le extrañó, pero lo más raro fue cuando empezó a escuchar una voz no muy lejos de allí, empezó a correr para comprobar quién podía estar en mitad del bosque a esas horas, sería un misterio que él resolvería. Al llegar, se dio cuenta de dos cosas: una, había llegado al árbol centenario de su libro, y dos, Gold y su madre estaban allí. Henry se escondió tras un árbol para que no le vieran, parecían estar disfrutando de la voz, al principio no sabía de dónde venía, pero luego se dio cuenta de que salía de una cueva que estaba unos metros más adelante y que estaba bien escondida, pasaba un poco desapercibida, pero si te fijabas bien estaba ahí. Henry quedó hipnotizado por la voz, pero se dio cuenta de que allí corría peligro y se fue corriendo a avisar a Emma de que había alguien en la cueva, tenía que salvar a la chica, corrió y corrió tan rápido como pudo, y por suerte ni su madre ni Gold parecieron darse cuenta de que estuvo allí. Cuando llegó al pueblo se cruzó con Mary Margaret, que salía de comprar, y decidió contárselo todo.

-Henry, ¿qué te ha pasado? Parece que hayas corrido una maratón.- Dijo Snow, preocupada y extrañada.

-¡Mary Margaret, tienes que venir conmigo! ¡Hay una chica atrapada en una cueva, y, y, y ella canta, canta muy bien, pero está atrapada, mi madre lo sabe, la he visto allí!- El niño cada vez estaba más nervioso.

-Tranquilo, Henry, a ver, cuéntame lo que ha pasado.-Intentó tranquilizarle.

-He ido al bosque a investigar sobre algunos lugares de mi libro, y de pronto, escuché una voz, una voz muy bonita, y corrí hacia ella, estaban los coches de mi madre y del señor Gold, y ellos estaban en ese viejo árbol, ¡escuchando la voz que venía de una cueva! ¡Está atrapada, tenemos que ayudarla!- Dijo Henry, muy alterado, pero a la vez entusiasmado por haber descubierto un misterio.

-El viejo árbol, árbol…viejo árbol…¿El árbol centenario? Y supongo que la cueva será La cueva de las almas cantoras.-Dijo Snow, rememorando sobre su mundo.

-¡Sí, exacto, eso es!

-Henry, sé que en mi mundo pasaban cosas realmente increíbles para ti, pero eso es una leyenda, un cuento para niños. El viejo árbol centenario era un lugar en el que juzgaban y condenaban a la gente, en la cueva arrojaban los cadáveres de estos… La leyenda decía que los condenados cantaban durante media hora todos los días, para que la gente les recordara. Pero mucha gente ha ido por la mañana y no ha escuchado nada, jamás existió tal cosa, seguramente lo has imaginado, o tal vez Regina estuviese cantando… Lo único extraño era que Gold y Regina estuviesen juntos, y tampoco es muy raro, la verdad.- Le acarició la cabeza, le cogió de la mano y se fueron.- Vamos a casa, te prepararé algo de comer

-Pero…Yo lo he oído…Tiene que haber algo más…-Dijo el chico, un poco decepcionado.

-Anda, vamos a comer, y si tan convencido estás, Charming irá contigo a averiguar lo que pasa allí.-Le tranquilizó y se marcharon.

Whale había conseguido un pequeño descanso para comer, se dirigía a Granny's cuando se encontró con Regina, que acababa de salir del coche, la miró con cierto odio, pero no tuvo más remedio que poner su mejor sonrisa y decir "Buenas tardes". Hoy era un día bastante triste para Whale, hace años, ese mismo día se iba a casar con su único y verdadero amor, pero la asesinaron, nunca se supo quién fue, pero él tenía sus sospechas, estaba convencido de que Regina se enteró de su engaño y utilizó a su hermano para matarla, aunque no tuviera pruebas, lo intuía.

Después de comer, volvió a su puesto, ese día no había muchos pacientes, todo parecía tranquilo en Storybrooke, así que Whale tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en su pasado y en todo lo que había perdido, pensó que en su momento fue muy egoísta, pero luego se convenció de que mereció la pena, que solo cometió un pequeño error, ese pequeño error que se cobró tantas vidas… Un rato después vino a la consulta el señor Gold, que no venía precisamente por ninguna enfermedad, ni siquiera por esa cojera que tantas veces Whale insistió en tratarle. Venía a hablarle, solo con ver su cara lo supo, así que simplemente le miró y le indicó con la mano que tomara asiento.

-¿Sabes para qué he venido?-Preguntó Gold, tranquilamente.

-No, pero si me lo dice tal vez entienda su visita.-Dijo Whale, algo tenso.

-Whale, tú y yo hicimos un trato hace tiempo, a ti te salió mal la jugada, no obstante, entiendo lo que es perder a un ser querido, aunque no lo creas, también los tengo. He venido aquí para darte mis condolencias y desearte un buen día. Sé que no es muy habitual en mí, pero me he sentido obligado (Belle me obligó cuando se enteró). – Aunque Gold lo decía totalmente en serio, Whale no se creyó ninguna de sus palabras, no se las tomó en serio, sino como una ofensa.

-Señor Gold, si le soy sincero sus palabras no me llenan de alegría, sino de amargura, que usted tenga que venir a lamentarse por algo así. Por favor, márchese, necesito estar solo por un rato.- Dijo el doctor, totalmente destrozado por dentro.

-De acuerdo, pero…Una última cosa, tal vez no debería creer a Regina cuando habla de muertes, lo digo por experiencia, querido.-Dijo Gold, dejando a Whale intrigado, pero no dijo nada más, simplemente se marchó.

Las palabras de Gold resonaron como los relámpagos en la cabeza de Whale, ¿acaso quería decir que ella estaba viva? ¿Ella seguía con vida? ¿Regina la tenía cautiva en alguna parte? Pero si él la vio tendida en la cama, vio como la enterraban… ¿Y si era un truco de Regina? Fuera como fuese, averiguaría lo que significaban las palabras de Gold.


	3. La venganza de Regina

Regina había sufrido mucho, todo lo que amaba lo acabó perdiendo, incluso a Henry, su querido niño, que decidió irse con una extraña que simplemente le tuvo y lo rechazó, esa mujer no le merecía ni la mitad de lo que le merecía ella, de eso estaba segura, pero sin embargo le había perdido. Había hecho lo posible por mejorar, por ser mejor persona por él, intenta dejar la magia, pero es difícil, eso también debería valorarlo... Mientras todos tenían su final feliz ella tenía que vivir en la amargura de un matrimonio sin amor, una hijastra que hizo que mataran a su amado, ella perdió su final feliz cuando Daniel exhaló su último suspiro.

Regina había tenido un día interesante, pero ya era tarde, era momento de dormir, de relajarse y dejar de atormentarse por todo…

***Sueño de Regina***

*Regina va al castillo de Rumpelstiltskin sin avisar previamente, quería empezar sus clases cuanto antes, cuanto más aprendiera mejor. Cuando se dispone a entrar en el cuarto se da cuenta de que Jefferson y él están hablando y decide escucharlos a escondidas*

-¿Qué tal se encuentra el Doctor? ¿Consiguió lo que quería?- Preguntó Rumpel, riendo como un loco, como siempre.

-Os agradará saber que logró lo que esperaba y mucho más, aunque no sé cómo acabará su experimento. Por suerte ese corazón era realmente la clave.-Comentó Jefferson.

-Bien, bien. Regina estaría encantada de saberlo, claro que tal vez el engaño le duela un poco.-Volvió a reír.

*Regina se sentía desfallecer al oír las palabras de su maestro, había sido cruelmente engañada, la habían hecho creer todo eso para que Rumpel hiciese lo que quisiera con ella. Al escuchar la conversación Regina se hace una promesa: se vengaría de quienes la engañaron, uno por uno*

***Fin del sueño***

Al despertar, Regina no se sentía relajada, no había descansado nada, había tenido un sueño de su pasado, algo que no le gustaba recordar, pero ya no podía pasar más tiempo en la cama, eran casi las 9:00, hoy también iría a escuchar los cantos de la dama, pero esta vez iría sola, quería despejarse y esconderse en un lugar donde no quisieran matarla. Se vistió rápidamente y cogió el coche para irse. Cuando salió, en frente de su coche había alguien, alguien a quien no esperaba…

* * *

Henry se despertó pronto esa mañana, estaba decidido a ir cuanto antes al viejo árbol centenario para demostrar que una vez más él tenía razón. Despertó a Charming, que estaba completamente dormido junto a Mary Margaret, subió rápidamente las persianas e insistió en que despertaran, hasta que empezaron a abrir los ojos perezosamente Henry no paró de hacer ruidos molestos.

-Henry, es muy pronto, ¿qué ocurre? – Preguntó Charming estirándose.

-¡Tenemos que ir al bosque! ¡Al árbol centenario! Mary Margaret dijo que me acompañarías…- Charming miró a su esposa con cierto odio, y ella le sonrió con cierta incomodidad, pero no dijo nada. – Vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Henry

-Claro, pequeño, te acompañaré, pero Mary Margaret también vendrá con nosotros.-Charming la miró y sonrió con picardía, esa era su pequeña venganza por meterle en líos.

-¡Por supuesto! Cuantos más seamos será todo más fácil, voy a llamar a Emma.-Henry se entusiasmó, pero Charming sabía que había que pararle un poco los pies.

-Henry, alguien tiene que estar de servicio en la comisaría mientras nosotros nos vamos, ¿no crees?.-La indirecta de Charming fue perfectamente comprensible para Henry, así que simplemente cogió su mochila y les metió prisa para que se fueran.

Charming y su esposa desayunaron en el coche por la insistencia de Henry en salir rápido, iban a ser las nueve y veinte de la mañana y Charming aun estaba adormilado, incluso tenía miedo de quedarse dormido al volante, pero cuando parecía que se iba a dormir y descansaría, llegaron al aparcamiento de arena que Henry encontró la otra vez. Henry los guió a través del bosque, aun no se oía ninguna voz, pero Henry ya sabía a dónde tenía que ir y lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando llegaron al árbol centenario vieron algo bastante inesperado, algo en lo que Henry no reparó la otra vez… El árbol estaba repleto de animales pequeños que parecían estar atentos a algo.

-Bueno…Según la leyenda los animales se paraban a escuchar los cantos, pero yo no oigo nada…- Charming dijo esto con una sonrisa, satisfecho por demostrar que no pasaba nada y que podría volver a dormir junto con Snow. Pero unos minutos después tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, porque una hermosa voz comenzó a salir de la cueva, llenando el bosque de vida…

-Oh dios mío, es cierto… ¡Realmente hay alguien ahí dentro!- Snow empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, estaba asustada por esa escalofriante y preciosa voz, pero aun más porque estaba atrapada en una cueva.-¡Hay que sacarla de ahí!

-¡Os lo dije! ¡Hay que ayudarla cuanto antes!- Henry salió corriendo hacia la cueva, estaba asustado, pero decidido a entrar, sacó la linterna de su mochila y entró. Charming y Snow le siguieron…

* * *

Esa mañana Emma decidió ir pronto a comisaría, pero se encontró con que sus padres y su hijo ya se habían esfumado, pensó que tal vez David decidió salir antes que ella, o tal vez le llamaron para alguna urgencia, de todos modos prefirió no llamar y esperar a que dieran señales de vida. Cuando iba de camino a comisaría pasó por la casa de Regina, pensó que tal vez hablar sobre Henry no les viniese nada mal a ninguna de las dos, total, ambas eran su madre y tenían los mismos derechos sobre él, así que la esperó frente al coche, eran las nueve y cuarto de la mañana, hora a la que solía levantarse ella para dar un paseo o lo que fuese.

-Señorita Swan, es toda una sorpresa verla por aquí, pero si me disculpa, tengo prisa y me gustaría coger mi coche.- Dijo Regina, con cierta rabia por ver tan tranquila a la mujer que le había quitado a Henry.

-Regina, creo que deberíamos hablar sobre Henry, no estoy a gusto con todo lo que pasa entre nosotras por él, ambas le merecemos y…*interrumpe Regina*

-Me parece muy bien que quiera solucionar esto, pero ahora no es un buen momento.-Regina miró el reloj, las nueve y veinte, si se retrasaba un minuto más no llegaría a tiempo.-Lo siento mucho, Emma, ya nos veremos.-La apartó, se montó rápidamente en el coche y se marchó.

A Emma le pareció algo bastante habitual en Regina, excepto por el "lo siento,Emma" , pero no dijo nada más, se fue a Granny's a desayunar con algo de ambiente, al que se había acostumbrado rápidamente por estar de nuevo en familia. Cuando estaba terminando recibió una llamada de David, al principio no la oyó y vio el mensaje "Llamada perdida de David Nolan a las 9:35", no se preocupó, pero cuando David volvió a llamar y lo cogió su preocupación aumentó.

-David, ¿qué pasa?-Preguntó Emma con tranquilidad.

-¡Emma! ¡Ti-es que v-nir, en-bosq-ha-chic-cant-cuev-árb-cent-prisa! *Se corta* - Emma no había entendido nada, se oía muy mal y se cortaba, estaba preocupada porque por el tono de su padre había algo que no iba bien, volvió a llamar repetidas veces pero no lo cogió, unos minutos más tarde, a las 9:45 recibió un mensaje de Mary Margaret diciendo "Bosque, árbol centenario, cueva", Emma no entendió muy bien el mensaje, pero se puso en marcha hacia el bosque junto con Ruby, que había estado presente en todo momento desde la llamada y estaba dispuesta a ayudar en lo que pudiese, además de que ella sí conocía el árbol del que hablaba Mary Margaret en su mensaje y podría guiarla.

Cuando iba conduciendo Emma se fijó en que el coche de David estaba en un pequeño terreno arenoso, aparcó junto al coche y bajaron ambas. Ruby empezó a rastrear los pasos de David, y se dio cuenta de que también les acompañaba Henry.

-¡Por aquí, Emma! ¡Date prisa!-Gritó Ruby corriendo, Emma apenas podía seguirla, sus pasos eran muy impredecibles.

-Ya voy, Ruby, ¡espera un poco que no se va a acabar el mundo por dos minutos!-Dijo Emma, buscando a Ruby, que iba por delante todo el tiempo.

-¡A mi me parece que sí! – Emma no entendió esa respuesta, ¿qué importaba el tiempo? No se iba a acabar nada, ¿o sí? Cuanto más se acercaban empezaba a oír una voz, alguien cantando, ¿sería Mary margaret? Tal vez era lo que quería decirle David…

-¿Qué es eso, Ruby?- Preguntó Emma, extrañada y atraída por la voz.

Emma consiguió alcanzar a Ruby, que estaba junto a una cueva de la que salía la voz, cada vez se iba apagando más, pero aun se oía, eran las 9:58, Ruby estaba totalmente asombrada, con los ojos abiertos como platos, a ella también le parecía tan extraño como a Emma

-La cueva de las almas cantoras, Emma…-Ruby la miró asustada y Emma, al ver la cara de su amiga, se puso seria y se dispuso a entrar en la cueva para salir junto con su familia.


	4. La falsa Granny

Ruby, acompañada de Emma, Henry, David, y Mary Margaret, seguía la voz de la joven que cantaba, pero la cueva era demasiado grande, era muy fácil perderse, incluso ella estaba perdida, hasta que olió algo distinto, no era un animal, era humano, había encontrado el rastro de la chica. Corrió y corrió avisando siempre de su posición a Emma por Walkie. Llegó a una celda con un montón de paja en la esquina, la celda estaba abierta, y el rastro seguía, pero antes, Ruby se fijó en una cosa, algo que no encajaba, una caracola. La voz se estaba apagando, ya casi era inaudible, pero cuando Ruby cogió la caracola, se dio cuenta de algo: no era la joven quién cantaba, si no este objeto, tal vez ella lo utilizaba para que alguien fuese a socorrerla. Se guardó la caracola y siguió el rastro, que la llevaba directamente hasta el final de Storybrooke, donde se encontró a una chica de más o menos su edad tendida en el suelo, y a la abuelita socorriéndola, ¿qué hacía allí la abuelita?

-¿A-Abuelita?-Titubeó Ruby, confusa

-¡Ruby, estás bien! Tuve un mal presentimiento, algo pasaba en el bosque, pensé que podías estar en problemas y cuando vine, bueno…me encontré a esta muchacha totalmente desorientada y por casi la atropello, se debió desmayar del susto, hay que llevarla al hospital, podría tener algo roto.-Contó la abuelita con poca tranquilidad.

-Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos aquí como pasmados? Vamos a llevar a la chica al hospital.- Dijo Emma con aires de liderazgo.

La llevaron al hospital, pero Whale no estaba disponible, estaba tratando a otros pacientes e iba a tardar un buen rato en llegar, pero las enfermeras se encargaron de comprobar si la chica tenía alguna lesión grave, resultó que todo fue un susto, por el momento, porque aun no había despertado y no se podía comprobar si tenía algún tipo de problema en el cerebro, tenía un buen golpe en la cabeza. Todos los que encontraron a la chica no querían ni podían despegarse de ella, tenían una tremenda curiosidad, y además era muy adorable, parecía una niña de 15 años cuando tendría unos 20, según dijeron las enfermeras. Un rato después la joven despertó, todos estaban atentos a ella, aunque ella no reconocía a nadie.

-Disculpad… ¿Dónde estoy?-La educación y amabilidad de la chica les sorprendió bastante.

-Estas en el hospital, tenías muchas magulladuras y estabas inconsciente.-Le explicó Ruby.

-No recuerdo nada… -La chica era tan adorable que no podían parar de mirarla con ojos de querer comérsela ahí mismo. Pero cuando dijo esto se preocuparon, en ese momento apareció el doctor Whale…

-Pero vamos a ver, ¿qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? No es hora de visitas, iros a la sala de espera como hace todo el mundo, vamos, andando, déjenme a solas con la paciente- Dijo Whale, molesto porque nadie le hacía caso. Cuando despejaron la sala, se fijó en la paciente.-Elizabeth…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, el grupito que había encontrado a la joven se disolvió y cada uno fue a hacer sus cosas. Ruby tenía día libre, la abuelita hacía horas que regresó a Granny's junto con la chica, a la que por suerte ya había dado de alta; Emma, David, Mary Margaret y Henry decidieron pasar el día en familia viendo una película en casa, celebrando otro gran descubrimiento de Henry.

Ruby volvió del pub en el que había estado ligando con varios hombres, fue directamente a Granny's para ver si la joven se encontraba bien, estaba deseando hacerse su amiga y enseñarle Storybrooke, pero cuando llegó a casa, la chica no estaba.

-Abuelita, ¿dónde está la chica?- preguntó Ruby extrañada

-¿Qué chica, Ruby? – La Abuelita parecía confusa también, no entendió la pregunta de su nieta.

-La chica, la que has encontrado en la carretera, que has propuesto que viva con nosotras… ¡Abuelita! Vamos, ¿no te acuerdas o qué?- Ruby empezaba a asustarse, no sabía si la abuelita ya empezaba a tener Alzheimer o realmente no sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Cariño, no sé de qué chica me hablas, además, no he salido de Granny's hoy, así que no he podido encontrarla en la carretera…-La Abuelita también se preguntaba si es que su nieta se estaba volviendo loca o tenía visiones.

-Pues si no eras tú la que ha estado con nosotros… ¿Quién era? Abuelita, estoy segura de que eras tú, es que tenías que ser tú, te he visto, he hablado contigo, esto no puede ser, voy a llamar a Emma.- Ruby se sentía tan confusa, no entendía nada de nada, así que se fue a dar un paseo mientras llamaba a Emma para contarle lo ocurrido.

Ruby salió de su casa rápidamente y sin darse cuenta de por dónde iba, entonces se cruzó con Whale, que parecía no estar muy atento a su alrededor, al igual que ella…

-Whale, ¿qué haces tan tarde en la calle?-Preguntó Ruby, intentando ser amable y a la vez curiosear sobre él.

-Verás, yo eh, bueno, quería… ¿Y qué haces tú en la calle?- Whale no quería que nadie supiera que iba a ver a Elizabeth, o más bien a espiarla.

-Oh, nada, iba a dar una vuelta para despejarme.- Ruby no quería que se supiera el problema de la chica perdida, podría meterse en un gran problema

-Yo también, necesitaba…tomar el aire…-Estaba algo nervioso, no había tenido muchas conversaciones con Ruby, además de que iba a espiar a su casa… - Bueno, será mejor que continúe mi camino, te dejo retomar el tuyo, ¡hasta luego! – Se fue hacia adelante, camino a su casa…

* * *

Al salir del hospital, Elizabeth llevaba ropa de la beneficencia, pero con un gesto de la mano, _ella_ hizo cambiar ese chándal enorme por un precioso vestido de vuelvo blanco y negro, un vestido estilo gótico que le quedaba perfecto, pero Elizabeth no sonreía, no le gustaba esa mujer, parecía una buena persona, pero en el tiempo que había tenido para conocerla no le gustó nada, todo lo que hacía y decía era movido por el poder, la ambición, parecía que no tenía corazón, y que por eso le había extirpado el suyo.

-Alegra esa cara, querida, dentro de nada podrás volver con tu prometido.-Dijo la mujer, lo decía con tanta calma que por un momento se lo creyó, pero después reaccionó.

-¿Pero a qué precio? Me vas a obligar a hacerle daño, a mentirle para conseguir lo que tú quieres. Ni siquiera entiendo para qué le necesitas a él, el es una buena persona, no hizo nada malo.- Elizabeth se reveló contra su acompañante, aunque sabía lo que eso podía significar…

-Ya te lo expliqué, pequeña, el es aliado de Rumpelstiltskin, y tiene un poder mayor que la magia, el puede hacer algo que yo jamás podría, resucitar a los muertos, en algún momento eso me será de gran utilidad. – Dijo la mujer, totalmente tranquila, lo que hizo estremecer a la joven Elizabeth.

-Pero él… Seguro que no quiere volver a hacerlo, jamás volvería a hacer algo así, ¡nunca te hará caso! – Elizabeth cada vez se sentía más frustrada, pero la tranquilidad de esa mujer hacía que se sintiera aun peor.

- A mi no, querida, pero a ti si, y por eso me tengo que asegurar de que estás de nuestro lado. – En ese momento sacó una bolsita de tela, Elizabeth sabía lo que era, intentó alcanzarlo, pero lo volvió a guardar. – Voy a dejar que conozcas a mi compañero, Hook, el se encargará de vigilarte y escoltarte, y si no haces tu trabajo y te distraes te castigará. Aquí está, Hook, te presento a Elizabeth. – Elizabeth observó a un hombre guapo y alto, sus ojos azules se asemejaban a la mar, y su vestimenta daba a entender que era un pirata, la miró y sonrió.

-Cora, ¿de qué nos sirve esta chica? Parece de lo más inocente.- Comentó el pirata.

-Hook, ella era la prometida de un aliado de Rumpelstiltskin, y además de eso, su prometido tiene el poder de resucitar a los muertos, ¿no querrías volver a ver a Milah? – El hombre cambio su expresión de tranquilidad por una de dolor y rabia, había tocado la fibra sensible del pirata.

-De acuerdo, déjame a solas con ella, o mejor, demos una vuelta, la noche es hermosa. – Le tendió el brazo a Elizabeth y ella lo agarró, Cora le dio la bolsita de tela que guardaba su corazón, para asegurarse de que no se iba a ninguna parte.

-Ten cuidado, Hook, sabes que si te ve alguien que la conozca estarás en problemas. – Cora nunca cambiaba su expresión, siempre tranquila y sonriente, como si nada malo pudiese ocurrirle.

-De acuerdo, vamos, preciosa.- El pirata tiró un poco de ella y la sacó del bosque, Elizabeth notaba como unas lágrimas se le escapaban, estaba asustada.


	5. La huída

Belle se despertó más pronto de lo normal, había tenido un mal presentimiento, había soñado que Rumpelstiltskin estaba frente a ella y desaparecía de repente, y se sentía perdida en la oscuridad, Belle se había informado en libros y decía que podría ocurrir un gran cambio, y que tal vez no fuera muy bueno, por lo que estaba muy asustada y quería sentir que su amado seguía allí, junto a ella.

Belle llegó a la tienda, que ya estaba abierta, y él estaba ahí, ni siquiera se enteró de que ella entró, fue sigilosa, quería darle una sorpresa, pero como siempre, él acababa dándose cuenta de su presencia.

Nadie entendía su relación, todos veían al monstruo, ven a un peligro, alguien sin corazón, sin embargo ella veía lo bueno de las cosas, veía lo bueno en el, todavía no estaba perdido, pero necesitaba ayuda, su ayuda.

-Buenos días, Belle. – Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para atenderla.

-Sí, buenos, supongo… - Belle tenía cara de preocupación, y eso no le gustó al señor Gold

-Te pasa algo, ¿querida? – Preguntó

-No me siento bien, he tenido un mal presentimiento y bueno… No sé, solo ha sido un sueño, no importa. – Sus palabras no terminaban de convencer a nadie, ni siquiera a ella misma, pero entonces sintió la mano de su amado agarrando la suya, y un segundo después, sin darse cuenta, se habían fundido en un tierno beso. – Te he echado de menos – Ríe tiernamente y le devuelve el beso.

-Y yo a ti, querida, y yo a ti…-Rumpelstiltskin se separó de Belle, y aunque le dolió un poco, tuvo que pedirle que se marchara porque tenía un asunto pendiente, algo que desilusionó un poco a Belle.

* * *

Hook no era estúpido, y la información que el Doctor Hopper le había dado sobre el cocodrilo no se la creería tan fácilmente, así que envió a la joven Elizabeth para investigar sobre ello, nadie sospechaba de ella, parecía una más con su vestido y su gorro blanco, es muy adorable pensó el pirata, pero al instante se quitó ese pensamiento de la cabeza, ella era su sirvienta, nada más, y tal vez por si le apetecía desfogarse un rato, hacía tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, y ella le había venido de perlas.

La mandó a buscar a un hombre de mediana edad, tal vez cojo y con pelo más o menos largo. Hook supuso que su aspecto habría cambiado y ya no parecería un cocodrilo, así que le dijo a Elizabeth que si no le encontraba preguntase a cualquier persona, todos conocían a Rumpelstiltskin, aunque no tan bien como el pirata.

Hook eligió un nombre para Elizabeth, Erika, un nombre para pasar desapercibida entre los que no la conocían, y a los que la conocían contarles la historia de que se encontró con uno de sus familiares y que ahora estaba viviendo con él, que sentía haber desaparecido sin avisar… Aunque el numerito de la abuelita falsa dejaba muchas preguntas sin respuesta, como "¿Y por qué la abuelita no recuerda?" , obviamente no podía contestar "Alzehimer" y quedarse tan tranquila, así que le dijo a Erika que se inventara cualquier excusa que pudiese colar, pero que si Emma preguntaba, se escabullera, esa mujer no se contentaba con una mentira, por muy buena que fuera.

Acompañó a Erika al camarote de Cora y le dijo que la vistiera apropiadamente para salir a dar un paseo, con un gesto de la mano Cora hizo que Erika vistiese un bonito vestido blanco con detalles marrones y unos tacones marrones, Hook pensó que le quedaba genial, y sintió cierta atracción por la joven, y ahora que tenía su vida en sus manos aprovecharía para desfogarse un poco.

La llevó hasta un callejón cerca del puerto, allí sacó su corazón y se lo mostró, ella lo miraba con cierta esperanza, pero a la vez con tristeza.

-Tan cercano, pero tan inalcanzable, que triste.-Dijo el pirata, haciendo que a Erika se le destrozara el alma.

-¿Para qué me has traído aquí?-Dijo con cierta rabia

-Bueno, hace tiempo que no tengo cerca los labios de una mujer, y me gustaría volver a sentir algo…-La indirecta estaba clarísima para la joven, y sus lágrimas de rabia e impotencia hacían que el pirata sonriese.-bueno, solo tengo que acercar el corazón hacia mí, y tal vez si no quieres obedecer…Podría aplastarlo.-Dijo mientras acercaba a la joven con su garfio hasta tenerla justo en frente de su cara. Ella intentó resistirse, pero cada vez que lo hacía, él aplastaba un poco su corazón.

-Por favor…No me hagas esto…-El capitán no hizo caso de sus palabras, simplemente se acercó a su cara y primero empezó a besarla en el cuello, hasta llegar a la boca.

Hook no se pudo resistir y la besó hasta que la joven empezó a llorar, ¿qué estoy haciendo? pensó, yo no soy así . No pudo resistir la mirada de la joven, sollozando y temiendo por su vida, dejó que se marchara, aunque no podía devolverle su corazón aunque quisiera, porque sino el que se quedaría sin corazón sería él.

-Lo siento…Yo, no sé qué me ha pasado…Márchate…-Le dijo,soltándola, la joven corrió y desapareció tras la esquina del callejón. Hook se sentó y se remangó la camisa, Milah…

* * *

Después de haber huido de ese pirata que la había mancilladlo, Elizabeth se paró frente a una bonita tienda de antigüedades, Cora le dijo que tal vez ese hombre estuviera relacionado con los objetos de valor, así que decidió mirar por la ventana de la puerta, y lo vio, el hombre que habían descrito, estaba abrazado a una mujer, probablemente mucho más joven que él y muy bella, no había duda de que lo que dijo el señor Hopper era cierto, y ella no tenía más remedio que confirmárselo a ese desalmado pirata.

Corrió hacia el puerto y entró discretamente en el barco invisible, buscando a Hook por todas partes, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la de una Cora que apareció exactamente detrás de ella, dejándola paralizada y aterrada.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Cora.-¿Dónde está el cocodrilo?-Continuó

-En la tienda de antigüedades, su novia…-No pudo continuar porque Cora la interrumpió

-¿Su novia? Interesante, hasta el peor monstruo encuentra el amor después de todo…-Comentó Cora.

-No pude ver nada más porque la chica se disponía a salir y me tuve que ir corriendo…-Dijo Erika, asustada y asqueada aun por el sabor a Ron que le había dejado el pirata.

-Elizabeth, soy una mujer que prácticamente puede verlo todo, y he visto lo que ha hecho Hook. El perdió a su amada a manos del cocodrilo que te he mandado a buscar, es normal lo que ha hecho, se siente solo, tal vez tú podrías ayudarle con su…soledad.-Las palabras de Cora hipnotizaban a Elizabeth, pero no caería tan fácilmente.

-¡No, no y no! ¡Mi prometido está esperándome y yo regresaré con él!-Gritó Elizabeth, enloquecida.

Cora no hizo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y desapareció en una nube de humo morado. Entonces apareció Hook, con una cara triste, de arrepentimiento.

-Oye, mira, no sé lo que me ha pasado, lo siento.-Dijo el pirata, pero la reacción de Elizabeth fue alejarse cada vez más, hasta chocar con el palo mayor.-por favor, no huyas de mi, solo intento disculparme, no tengo otra intención.

-No te perdono, no quiero verte, la información que te dieron era cierta, eso es lo que querías, ya no me dirijas más la palabra.-Aprovechó que el capitán estaba arrepentido y borracho para ponerse por encima, ya no temía por lo que le pudiera pasar a su corazón, pero el pirata no hizo nada, simplemente la miró entristecido y se fue a su camarote.

Elizabeth se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a llorar y a repetir una y otra vez Lo siento…Víctor, lo siento…Lo siento…

Cuando se sintió con más fuerzas para levantarse ideó un plan. Fue al camarote del pirata y comprobó que por efecto del alcohol y el cansancio estaba tirado en el suelo, totalmente dormido, y Cora estaba ocupada buscando a su hija, entonces aprovechó para meter mano en los asquerosos y malolientes trapos del pirata y robarle su corazón. Cuando lo encontró, huyó desesperadamente, buscando la ayuda de alguien, pero solo había una persona capaz de ayudarla, el hombre de la tienda…

* * *

Ruby no paraba de mirar la caracola, sintiendo que era culpa suya que la chica hubiese desaparecido, y pensando en cómo se pondría Whale cuando lo supiera.

Ella no era tonta, sabía que el doctor sentía algo por esa mujer desde la primera vez que le miró a los ojos cuando ella apareció. Realmente debería darle igual, pero se había acostado con el más de una vez, y se empezaba a sentir más que atraída por él, era una estupidez, él era un hombre narcisista y arrogante que solo buscaba mujeres para pasarlo bien un rato, pero con ella se había comportado tan bien, sus palabras siempre eran dulces, y la ultima vez no le hizo falta emborracharla para llevarla a su casa.

Definitivamente, la llegada de esa chica había descolocado muchas cosas en ella, pero tal vez era mejor así, Whale merece también tener una persona a su lado, y ella no era la indicada, sino la hermosa chica del bosque, más bella que ninguna, con un vestido desgarrado y manchado por el barro del bosque, esa era la elegida, no ella.

Solo soy una estúpida mujer lobo, no tengo nada que hacer al lado de "Señorita perfección" pensó, y se dio cuenta de que unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, yo no soy para él.

Entró entonces la abuelita a la cocina, donde estaba Ruby escondida, y la vio llorar como una niña mientras miraba la caracola.

-Cielo, ¿qué te pasa?- La abuelita era dura, pero muy dulce en esas ocasiones.

-Abuelita…¿Yo soy guapa?-Preguntó Ruby

-Pues claro que sí Ruby, ¿pero a qué viene todo esto?-Preguntó un poco confusa la abuelita.

-Yo para él solo soy un juguete, el quiere a la niña del bosque.-Rompió a llorar y la Abuelita la abrazó.

-¿De quién estás hablando, Ruby?-Preguntó la abuelita acariciando el pelo de su nieta.

-¡De Whale! ¡Yo he visto en sus ojos lo mucho que quiere a esa chica, a mí nunca me ha mirado así! – Dijo Ruby sin parar de llorar.

-¿Todo esto es por ese Doctorucho mujeriego? Ruby, ese hombre no merece que llores por el, y si le gusta esa chica, bien por él, pero se pierde la oportunidad de estar con una chica impresionante como tú, esa Doña perfecta, que por cierto jamás he visto, no se puede comparar contigo, tú eres mucho mejor que ella.-Concluyó – Y por cierto, no sé nada de ella, no ha aparecido, creo que deberíamos avisar a la Sheriff para que la busque…-Dijo volviendo a la realidad.

-Tienes razón, vamos a comisaría.-Se secó las lágrimas y se marcharon juntas a hablar con Emma.

Al salir de Granny's se cruzaron con Whale, que se impresionó un poco.

-Em… ¿Qué tal está El…La chica?-Preguntó el doctor.

Ruby no contestó directamente, tenía miedo de que se enfadara y no la volviese a hablar, pero entonces la abuelita dijo, -Está desaparecida, yo ni siquiera sabía que existía tal chica, alguien nos la ha jugado, ahora íbamos a comisaría para que Emma nos ayude.

-¡¿Qué está QUÉ?! ¿Sabéis lo grave que es esto? ¡Podría estar desorientada, tal vez la hayan secuestrado, o la estén haciendo algo! ¿Por qué no me avisasteis en cuanto lo supisteis?- La reacción fue exactamente la que temía Ruby.

-¿Por qué habríamos de avisarte a ti? Tú solo eres un doctor, ni siquiera tienes algo que ver con ella, ¿o sí?- Ruby sabía por qué la abuelita dijo eso, y aunque temía la respuesta, estaba orgullosa de tener a la abuelita ahí.

-¡Vale! Es mi prometida, ¿eso es lo que todos queríais saber? ¡El Doctor mujeriego también se enamoró de alguien, y esa alguien ahora está desaparecida y probablemente sin memoria! – Whale no podía más y se fue corriendo en dirección a comisaría, ni siquiera se fijó en Ruby, y no dejó que la abuelita le replicara nada, se fue.

Ruby volvió a romper a llorar, ahora sí que se sentía horriblemente mal, además de haber permitido que una falsa abuelita acogiera/secuestrara a su prometida, había ocultado información que él tenía derecho a saber, ahora sí que jamás volvería a hablar con ella, su corazón se había hecho polvo en un segundo…

Unas horas más tarde, Ruby estaba metida en su cama llorando como una niña pequeña a la que se le había perdido su juguete favorito cuando sonó su teléfono. Era Whale.

-¿Diga?-Contestó, con la voz algo quebrada.

-Ruby…Siento mi reacción de antes, es que, bueno, entiéndelo, ella…-Ruby le interrumpió.

-Sí, ella es tu prometida…Tu preciosa y perfecta prometida…-Contestó Ruby.

-…Oye, ¿te pasa algo? Te juro que lo siento muchísimo.-Respondió, confuso por su respuesta.

-No Whale, nosotros juntos nunca hubiésemos llegado a tanto, yo no soy la mujer perfecta para ti, lo es ella.-Respondió, aun más dolida.

-¿Tú y yo? Ruby…Creía que tú me despreciabas, que yo era tu error de una noche…No entiendo por qué me dices todo esto ahora, yo… Siento haberte dado falsas ilusiones…-Contestó, no colgó al momento, pero se quedó callado, aun sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta.-Siento haber sido un imbécil…-Entonces colgó.

Ruby comenzó a llorar y a pegar golpes en la parez, que por suerte estaba reforzada para que cuando se convirtiera en lobo no destrozase la casa. Soy estúpida pensó, y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.


	6. Es mi culpa

**_Miró su reloj, estaba un minuto atrasado, pero se le olvidó poner bien la hora._**

_Esa mañana Rumpelstiltskin se había quedado con las ganas de estar con Belle, pero tenía cosas importantes, temas sobre Bae que quería dejar claros. Aunque no podía esperar a volver a verla y besarla, y abrazarla. La había echado de menos durante tanto tiempo… Definitivamente no quería volverse a separar de ella._

Todo pasó tan deprisa. En un momento estaban a punto de besarse y al segundo siguiente Belle no recordaba nada y estaba herida. _Ese maldito pirata _pensó, sin poder reprimir las lágrimas y el dolor que sentía por haberla vuelto a perder. Había sido tan tonto, debería haberla dejado a buen recaudo. En algún lugar donde el estúpido pirata no pudiese encontrarla…

Volvió de madrugada a la tienda, después de estar unas horas en el hospital sin obtener respuesta por parte de nadie y con malas caras y sospechas hacia él por todas partes. Todos le culpaban. Lo malo de ser el monstruo es que nadie quiere creerte cuando por una vez no eres el malo de la historia…

_Lo mataré, te lo juro, Belle_

Poco después de entrar en la tienda, una voz femenina empezó a llamarle.

* * *

Elizabeth corrió a buscar la tienda, pero no la encontraba, siempre acababa en el mismo bar, Granny's, y allí trabajaba la mujer por la que Cora se hizo pasar, así que corrió a ocultarse, sólo podía ser vista por el hombre del bastón, sino todo sería más difícil.

Estaba tan perdida que acabó chocando con alguien, nada más y nada menos que su prometido, que al verla se le salieron los ojos de sus órbitas.

-¡Elizabeth…! – Su prometido alzó la voz e hizo que un par de personas miraran, pero ella se dio la vuelta y corrió lo más rápido posible en dirección contraria, sin dejar que él reaccionara.

Se escondió en un callejón que le resultaba familiar. Era el callejón donde el pirata… No quiso ni recordarlo, simplemente se estremeció cuando lo pensó. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la tienda. No podía perder ni un segundo más, había estado durante horas dando vueltas buscando la tienda y tenía que hablar con ese hombre.

Al llegar, la tienda estaba cerrada, pero aun así intentó abrir, por si acaso había alguien dentro, no hubo suerte. Elizabeth sentía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

Ya se había ocultado el sol para dar paso a una completa oscuridad que fue disipada por la luz de las farolas que había en la calle. Para Elizabeth todo era muy extraño, aparte de su mundo, solo había conocido una celda oscura, un montoncito de paja, y una caracola que la permitía cantar como una sirena.

Se ocultó en el callejón y durmió sobre unos cartones que encontró, esperando al hombre de la tienda para que la ayudase. Apareció más o menos a las cinco de la madrugada, antes de que amaneciese, y entonces aprovechó para hablar con él.

-¿Hola? –Dijo Elizabeth, intentando divisarle en la oscuridad.

-Está cerrado, márchate.-Se oyó a una voz entre la oscuridad, de pronto se encendieron a la vez todas las luces sin que ella tocara el interruptor.- ¿Quién eres?

-Me...Me llamo Elizabeth, tengo que hacer un trato con usted…-Dijo Elizabeth con algo de miedo, y tiritando de frío.

-¿De qué se trata?-Dijo el hombre, intrigado.

-Este…-Sacó la bolsita de tela que relucía por el corazón- Es mi corazón. Una mujer lo arrancó cuando me encontró, obligándome a hacer cosas que yo no deseaba. –Elizabeth le extendió el corazón y el hombre se quedó mirando.-Cójalo.

-¿Para qué quiero yo tu corazón? – El hombre cada vez tenía más interés.

-La chica… Su novia, o lo que quiera que fuese, ¿está bien? – Preguntó Elizabeth, dejando completamente anonadado al dependiente, que no respondió, sólo miró al suelo.-Oh dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Mire, no sé quién es usted, ni cómo sabe sobre Belle, pero no pienso hacer tratos que la impliquen a ella.-El dependiente se puso furioso, y sin querer apretó la bolsa, haciendo que Elizabeth cayera al suelo del dolor.

-Puedo arreglarlo, pero tiene que decirme lo que le pasó…-No supo si fue por haberla aplastado un poco el corazón o porque sus palabras le interesaban, pero le tendió la mano a Elizabeth y dejó que se sentase en una silla.

-Ha perdido la memoria, no recuerda nada, y es imposible de arreglar.- Dijo el hombre, con cierto dolor en sus palabras.

-¡No! ¡Se equivoca, yo puedo arreglarlo! Escuche mi trato.-Dijo Elizabeth, y la respuesta del hombre fue un leve gesto de afirmación con la cabeza.- Mire, usted se va a quedar mi corazón y yo le devolveré la memoria a su chica. ¿Cómo? Aprendí ciertas cosas leyendo libros de la mujer que me arrancó el corazón, y por suerte, eso sé cómo hacerlo. Pero si mañana a las doce del mediodía **exactas** no ha recuperado la memoria, aplaste el corazón. – Elizabeth no tembló al decir las palabras, sabía que lo merecía.

-…Me has dejado sin palabras, la verdad. ¿Me puedes explicar un poco por qué has decidido eso?- Preguntó, algo incrédulo ante las palabras de la chica.

-Mire, todo esto es mi culpa, además, yo ya no soy importante para nadie, pero esa chica…Está claro que alguien quiere recuperarla. –Dijo Elizabeth mirando al hombre – Yo puedo arreglar esto, pero tiene que darme hasta mañana al mediodía, no se puede retrasar ni un minuto, tiene que ser exactamente al mediodía.-Concluyó y se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse.

-Trato hecho. – Dijo, cogiendo de la mano a la joven y besándola.

Elizabeth se marchó, se dirigía hacia el hospital para escribir y entregar una carta a alguien…

* * *

Esa mañana, mientras daba un paseo a Pongo, Archie vio a una chica que iba con la ropa algo sucia y que no tenía muy buen aspecto. Archie se quedó un momento mirándola pensando si debía ofrecerle ayuda o algo, pero hasta que la chica no se cayó al suelo, Archie no reaccionó.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? – Archie corrió hacia ella y la levantó del suelo

-Sí, muchas gracias, solo es el tobillo. – Dijo la chica, que estaba completamente pálida, como un enfermo, y que tenía la ropa algo sucia, como había comprobado antes.

-¿Necesitas atención médica? ¿Te llevo al hospital?- Dijo Archie, totalmente preocupado.

-Me sería de gran ayuda, porque no sé dónde se encuentra el hospital. – La joven parecía que no tenía ni fuerzas para reír, así que Archie la cogió de un brazo y la llevó hasta allí.

Archie intentó un par de veces hablar con ella, pero era imposible, siempre le cortaba con algo o desviaba su atención a otro tema. Pongo no paraba de olisquearla y de "llorar", no sabía lo que le pasaba, pero seguro que había algo en esa chica que le hacía estar así.

Finalmente llegaron al hospital, una enfermera los atendió, y al ver a la chica y en el estado en el que estaba comenzó a llamar a Whale por megáfono.

-Dr. Whale, acuda a recepción, la hemos encontrado, sigue viva.- Dijo la enfermera por megafonía. Más tarde se escuchó un ruido de portazos y apareció Whale.

-¿Dónde está? – Miró a todas partes hasta ver que la chica estaba escondida detrás de mí.-¡Elizabeth!-Dijo, entusiasmado y aliviado.

El Doctor Whale parecía muy contento al verla, pero ella nada más verle salió corriendo a la parte de las habitaciones, todavía seguía cojeando, y a lo lejos pudo verse la espantosa caída que tuvo, aun así se levantó y siguió corriendo hasta meterse en una habitación.

Archie quiso ir a ayudarla, pero entonces Whale se acercó a él y le abrazó. Archie no se esperaba tal reacción, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, no sabía quién era la chica, ni lo que era para Whale, pero debía de significar mucho para él.

-Gracias por encontrarla, de verdad. Ella lo es todo para mi…-Dijo Whale.

-Oh, de nada, yo… Me preocupé por su estado, parecía muy mal.-Comentó Archie.

-Gracias.- Dijo de nuevo Whale, y salió corriendo hacia la habitación a la que había ido ella.

* * *

_Whale había estado toda la noche trabajando, había pasado de todo. Primero un pirata sin mano con las costillas rotas, un hombre que estaba a punto de ahogarse con su propia sangre y una chica que no recordaba nada porque había cruzado la línea. Whale no podía parar de pensar en su pasado, en Elizabeth… Ella había desaparecido, se había vuelto a escapar de sus brazos de la manera más estúpida. No podía perdonárselo, era demasiado para él. _

_Ya nada le importaba, estaba dispuesto a dejar a ese hombre morir, simplemente, se fue al puente y allí dijo sus últimas palabras mirando un reloj. Pero entonces llegó Ruby, y le agarró de la camisa, impidiendo su caída._

_Estuvieron hablando, y Whale pudo sentir algo extraño, algo muy parecido a lo que sentía por Elizabeth. Cada mirada que ella le mandaba, cada sonrisa… Por un momento olvidó a Elizabeth, solo estaban Ruby y él, monstruo frente a monstruo. _

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo olvidar que Elizabeth sigue aquí_

A la mañana siguiente, no se había ido aun del trabajo, pero había dormido en la camilla de la consulta durante un rato. Cuando volvió al trabajo oyó una voz por megafonía "Dr Whale, acuda a recepción, la hemos encontrado, está viva". Las palabras causaron tal impacto en él que su impulso fue salir corriendo hacia recepción sin que nada se lo impidiera.

Cuando llegó, echó un vistazo a la sala y ahí estaba, tras el Doctor Hopper. Estaba algo pálida y se sostenía sobre una pierna, pero era ella, estaba ahí, viva…

Cuando fue a abrazarla ella salió corriendo, era lo mismo que hizo la última vez que la vio, se preguntaba por qué hacía eso, había olvidado que estaba amnésica…

Después de agradecerle a Hopper que encontrara a su prometida, corrió hacia la habitación en la que se metió Elizabeth. Era la habitación de Belle…

* * *

Estaba descansando cuando una chica se metió en su habitación y echó el pestillo, haciendo que se asustase se sobresaltase.

-No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño, todo lo contrario, vengo a devolverte tus recuerdos.-Dijo nerviosa la chica

-¿Mis recuerdos?-Preguntó algo extrañada Belle

La chica sacó un papel de su bolsillo y empezó a escribir en un papel con una pluma bastante elegante. Cuando terminó dijo

-Mañana a las doce en punto va a venir un hombre a verte, quiero que leas esto en alto a la hora exacta. Las doce, ¿vale? Ni un minuto más ni uno menos.-Dijo la chica, después corrió y se escapó por la ventana.

-De..De acuerdo…-Dijo Belle, aun extrañada. Miró su reloj.

Un minuto después entró el doctor con un par de enfermeras y miró a su alrededor, maldiciendo que se había vuelto a escapar…

-¿Está bien la hora de este reloj? – preguntó Belle.

-¿Eh? Sí, está bien.-Dijo consultando la hora de su reloj, que nunca fallaba.-La chica que estaba aquí…Ha huido por la ventana, ¿verdad?-Dijo el doctor hundiendo la cara entre las manos.

-Ehm…Tal vez.-Dijo belle, escondiendo la carta que le había dado la chica.


	7. 11 piezas y una carta

**_Cuanto más lo contemplaba, menos lo entendía, "es culpa mía", ¿quién era esa chica? Rumpelstiltskin había visto a grandes héroes luchar por lo que aman hasta el final, pero jamás había visto que una joven lo diera todo por alguien a quien no conocía, con la única excusa de "a mi ya nadie me necesita". Jamás había visto eso, y jamás lo entendería. Estaba seguro de que si estaba allí, si alguien le había arrancado el corazón, era porque alguien la necesita con vida para sus propósitos, y también la necesita alguien porque la ama, de una forma u otra. ¿Quién eres tú? se preguntaba una y otra vez, observando el brillante corazón que tenía en sus manos._**

_Después de que la joven se marchó, un rato después apareció Cora, como siempre, con una sonrisa tan amable como falsa, también quería hacer un trato con ella. Sabía que no debía fiarse de ella, pero ese trato era demasiado llamativo como para dejarlo pasar, y aceptó sin duda. Sin embargo, la forma de sellarlo no agradó a la mujer, que se acercó, y sin previo aviso y sin pedir permiso, le besó._

No entendía lo que tenía que ver en todo esto, así que cogió la taza desportillada y se dirigió al hospital.

Volvió a mirar el corazón, y después observó su reloj, "**11:30**", la hora estaba cerca.

* * *

En otras ocasiones jamás habría hecho tal locura como huir por una ventana, se habría dejado atrapar, pero cualquier acercamiento era peligroso, de hecho, jamás debería haber ido al hospital acompañada de alguien y a la vista de todos, fue algo estúpido.

Estaba frente al espejo, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, pensando en todo lo que había perdido, y lo que podría tener pero que rechaza.

Elizabeth era inteligente, sabía perfectamente que Víctor lo tenía todo, y si ella se acercaba él lo dejaría todo por ella. La idea de que otra mujer esté con él no la entusiasmaba, pero se trataba de su felicidad, no de ella.

Miró el reloj que guardaba, "11:30", cayeron un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas y, posando la mano en una fotografía de su único amor, susurró Lo siento.

Salió del apartamento en el que se hallaba por la ventana, de la misma manera que había entrado, y echó un último vistazo a la casa de quien fue su prometido en otra época.

-Hasta siempre-

* * *

Belle no podía esperar a abrir la cata, no se podía creer que aun faltase media hora, estaba eufórica, aunque no sabía por qué.

Miró entonces dentro de un cajón de la mesilla de noche, había un delicado trapo que guardaba algo en el interior. Belle deshizo el nudo y descubrió los trozos de la taza desportillada, no recordaba nada, pero a ese hombre le era preciada y no estuvo bien lo que hizo.

Comenzó a armar el puzle, trozo a trozo, al principio sin pegamento, más tarde lo pidió para que se arreglara del todo.

Cada trozo que pegaba hacía que se sintiese de una u otra forma.

El primero trozo hizo que sintiera miedo, el segundo, valor; el tercero, felicidad; el cuarto, seguridad; el quinto, amistad; el sexto, tristeza; el séptimo, soledad; el octavo, fuerza; el noveno, decisión, y el décimo… No había un décimo, se perdió, probablemente cuando la enfermera limpió. La taza debía tener once trozos, nueve los recompuso, el décimo se perdió y el decimoprimero jamás existió.

Miró el reloj, "11:57", sacó la carta y la miró con ansias de leerla, entonces entró ese hombre, que quedó impresionado por la taza.

-Belle…-La miró con tristeza.

-He…He intentado arreglarla, pero falta una pieza…-Lo…Lo siento.-Dijo confusa. Sus sentimientos, los sentimientos de la taza se revolucionaron de repente, cuando se acercó el hombre.

-Oh, no, no pasa nada…Ahora faltan dos piezas…-Rió con tristeza.

-Oye…¿Te gustaría quedarte a leer esta carta conmigo? Bueno, es que eres el que más se preocupa por mi y…-No supo continuar, tampoco sabía por qué invitaba a ese hombre, hasta hace poco pensaba que era un loco, pero algo le decía que debía darle una hombre la miró, intentando sonreír, y ella le miró fijamente.-¿Te gustaría?

-Claro, por supuesto.-Dijo, cogiendo una silla y sentándose.

Belle miró su reloj, "11:59", no podía esperar, y tampoco podía hacer esperar a su invitado, así que, desobedeciendo, sacó la carta y comenzó a leer.

* * *

Era el día, Belle iba a recordar y todo volvería a la normalidad, algo que se lo decía, se sentía bien, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

Miró su reloj mientras entraba en el hospital, "11:57", no se retrasaba.

Fue a la planta donde se encontraba la habitación de belle y, cuando entró, vio su taza desportillada, su símbolo, le faltaba otra pieza, pero aun así se impresionó.

Todo marchaba bien, incluso le invitó a quedarse para leer una carta, se sentía bien por primera vez desde que todo pasó. Comenzó a leer con una hermosa voz, recordó entonces lo que le dijo la joven, a las 12:00 exactas, miró a Belle, que acababa de empezar a leer, eran las 12:00 exactas y Belle no presentaba ningún cambio, Rumpelstiltskin se impacientaba, pero al tratarse de un tema así y con Belle a su lado prefirió dar un poco de tiempo.

En cuanto terminó de leer marcaron las 12:01, Belle quedó extrañada por lo que decía la carta, pero no recordaba quién era.

Esa chica le había engañado, había jugado con sus sentimientos y encima le había dado un corazón de a saber quién podría ser.

Se despidió de Belle, algo decepcionado, y en cuanto salió del hospital sacó el corazón y, para desahogarse y acatando las órdenes de la chica, aplastó el corazón con todas sus fuerzas, rabioso por la mentira. Dejó que el viento se llevara el polvo, y al girarse la vio.

Elizabeth salió de casa de Víctor y se fue a dar una última vuelta por la ciudad, ya no temía que nadie la viese, eran sus últimos minutos, ya nada paseaba miró su reloj de bolsillo, apenas eran las 11:30, pero ya estaba cerca.

Se sentó en un banco frente al hospital y, veintisiete minutos exactos después, observó cómo el portador de su corazón se dirigía hacia el interior del hospital, el tiempo es oro susurró, y usted se está adelantando, según lo previsto añadió sonriendo.

Pasó un buen rato, cuando salió el dependiente, desprendía rabia, así que se acercó a donde estaba él, observando cómo sacaba el corazón y lo aplastaba. Se retorció de dolor en el suelo, frente al hombre, que nada más terminar su trabajo se dio la vuelta y la miró, impresionado y rabioso.

-Gracias por todo, Rumpelstiltskin…-Susurró

-No ha recordado, ¡me has mentido!- Contestó él

-El tiempo es algo fácil de cambiar.- Dijo con un hilo de voz y tendiéndole su reloj de bolsillo.

Él cogió el reloj y miró la hora, "12:02", su mirada de asombro hizo a entender a Elizabeth que el plan había funcionado y ahí mismo exhaló su último suspiro, con una lágrima en la cara.

Entre toda esa confusión, Gold cogió un pelo de la chica y se marchó rápidamente. Todos le habían visto hablar con ella, pero la masa de gente que fue a socorrerla le sirvió para escapar.

Llegó a su tienda y entró en el almacén, abrió un armario y destapó una fuente. Tiró el pelo en ella y comenzaron a salir imágenes de la vida de la chica.

_Observó atentamente hasta llegar a la actualidad, desde que fue encontrada en la cueva._

_*__**Flashback***_

_-Hola, pequeña.- __**Gold observó a Cora con odio.**_

**_-_**_¿…?- Ella no hablaba_

_-Tranquila te devolveré tu voz, y tu memoria__**.- Sacó un pergamino y sopló, envolviendo a la joven en una humareda.**_

**_-_**_¿Dónde estoy? Por favor, ¡salvadme! – estaba histérica_

_*fin*_

_Gold observó cómo la chica escribía la carta que Belle había leído hace unos instantes, y cómo antes de escapar por la ventana colocó el trozo de la taza que faltaba. Se fijó el lo atenta que estaba siempre a su reloj. Cuando ella le tendió el reloj de bolsillo, él recordó que el suyo estaba 1 minuto adelantado, lo que había causado esta confusión, pero ella lo sabía, lo hizo todo para poder morir, pero eso quería decir que Belle jamás recordaría…_

-Belle- dijo. Había algo en todo eso que no encajaba.

* * *

Después de leer la carta, Belle se había quedado confusa, aunque le había gustado, decía cosas buenas, aunque la última frase la descolocó un poco "mira debajo de tu cama", no lo hizo al momento porque el hombre se fue.

En cuanto salió por la puerta, belle miró bajo su cama, al principio no vio nada, pero tras observar un rato vio un trozo de porcelana, ¡El trozo que faltaba! dijo entusiasmada. Analizó el trozo, que tenía un papel pegado en el que ponía "amor".

Belle se apresuró a pegar el trozo que faltaba y sintió un calor y seguridad que le resultaba familiar, entonces volvió a mirar la carta, de la que ya entendía lo que significaba todo:

"No es un príncipe, no es un caballero, no es un hombre…Es un monstruo, di su nombre. Aunque su naturaleza y su reputación le preceden, el es amable y bueno en el fondo, y te quiere más que cualquier caballero, él te puede proteger, di su nombre. Yo sabía que completarás el puzle, y cuando lo hagas, lo dirás. Mira debajo de la cama"

Al principio no entendía nada, pero ahora que había completado la taza, algo en su interior parecía cambiar, lo entendía todo, y como si las plabras no las controlara ella, dijo "Rumpelstiltskin", y todos sus recuerdos volvieron en forma de humareda morada, similar a la que trajo la magia, pero esta vez salía de la carta.

Salió corriendo, evitando enfermeras y pacientes, corriendo como si no hubiese mañana, intentando encontrarle, llegó al vestíbulo, y lo primero que vió fue como entre dos médicos transportaban a la chica que la había ayudado.


End file.
